1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to silicon carbide bodies, and particularly directed to recrystallized silicon carbide bodies having a high electrical resistivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor device industry continues to move forward at a quickening pace driven by the need to produce smaller devices, particularly driven by the need to produce more devices per wafer. This has lead to the continued development of smaller devices produced on larger wafers, which naturally allows for a greater number of devices per wafer and thus increased production. In addition to the movement towards processing of devices on larger wafers, some industries are moving away from batch processing to single wafer processing (SWP) technologies. Many fabricators have found that a change from batch processing to single wafer processing enables improved control of the devices made on each wafer. Moreover, a change from batch processing to SWP notably reduces wafer-to-wafer variations. Accordingly, because processing control is essential when forming nanometer sized layers required for state of the art devices, SWP enables fabricators to improve their production. Additionally, because only one wafer is processed at a time, the scalability of the process is improved over batch processing platforms and therefore allows fabricators more flexibility in processing wafers of increasing size.
Providers of these platforms are continuously searching for components that will improve the capabilities of the SWP platforms. Accordingly, such components would have improved physical and chemical characteristics, as well as durability and compatibility with other components and the wafers being processed. As such, the industry, and particularly the SWP industry, continues to demand improved components and materials for incorporation into SWP platforms.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.